overwatchfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Sombra/ARG
prawo|250px|link=SombraARG (A'lternate '''R'eality 'G'ame) to nic innego jak rodzaj eventu splatającego pomysłowo w całość autentyczne wydarzenia, które miały miejsce w naszej rzeczywistości z tymi, które zostały wymyślone przez twórców danego ARG. Każde ARG angażuje rozmaite media do ujawnienia pewnych fikcyjnych osób, sytuacji, miejsc, a także tworzone są fikcyjne konta mailowe, profile na różnorakich portalach, blogi. Przez wiele lat ten system był tworzony przez fanów do niekomercyjnych działań, jednak od kilku lat można zauważyć, że ARG staje się świetną platformą marketingową dla firm szukających dostępu do szerszej publiczności, znudzonej już „tradycyjną” reklamą. Taki sposób wybrał Blizzard Entertainment, który znany jest z hucznych eventów. Chcąc dodać do gry „Overwatch” nową postać ze zdolnościami hakerskimi - Sombrę stworzył niezwykle rozbudowane, zagmatwane i trudne do rozwiązania ARG, które trwało od 24 maja 2016 do 4 listopada 2016. Przez ten czas fani dostawali mnóstwo zagadek nakierowujących na pokazanie zdolności, charakteru i historii nowej postaci, a cały hype był zwiększany przez zmienianie kont społecznościowych popularnych streamerów i youtuberów na takie „przejęte przez Sombre”. Wszystkie zagadki rozwiązywała i udostępniana do wglądu publicznego głównie grupa '''GameDetectives, która znana jest z rozwiązywania najtrudniejszych zagadek internetowych. Swoje działania wykonywali publicznie na swoim kanale w serwisie Discord, który widząc zwiększenie popularności komunikatora przez kanał detektywów i liczne przyrosty osób w dni otrzymywania nowych zagadek, zaczął zmieniać swoje serwisy społecznościowe na takie „przejęte przez Sombrę”. Poniżej przedstawiamy Wam wszystkie zagadki ARG Sombry z dokładnymi i zrozumiałym dla wszystkich rozwiązaniami! Oś czasu 24 maja 2016 prawo|180pxTego dnia pojawiły się pierwsze wiadomości dotyczące Sombry. Na mapie Dorado można było dostrzec porozrzucane gazety z pytaniami „ ”, a nieco później na monitorach w elektrowni LumériCo widać było ostrzeżenie „ ”. W dodatku na stole przy aktach Jacka Morrisona i Żołnierza-76 pojawiły się teczki z aktami Sombry. Sam Żniwiarz po rozpoczęciu meczu jeszcze na punkcie odrodzenia pytał „Gdzie jest Sombra, kiedy jest potrzebna?” 12 czerwca 2016 Kolejna wskazówka pojawiła się zaraz po premierze postaci Any, a dokładniej w filmiku „Historia Any”. Gdy zatrzymało się wideo w 1:16, odkryto tablicę liczb zapisanych w postaci szesnastkowej. Konwertowanie kodu szesnastkowego na ASCII, a następnie użycie odpowiedniej operacji XOR ukazało tekst po hiszpańsku „ ”. Po zatrzymaniu tego samego filmiku w 2:11 odnaleziono kolejną tablicę liczb zapisanych w postaci szesnastkowej. Po przejściu tego samego procesu otrzymano taki sam tekst po hiszpańsku z jedną różnicą – ostatnie słowo zostało zastąpione literami „ra”, które w połączeniu z literami z poprzedniej tablicy dały pełną nazwę – Sombra. ARG Sombra - HexCode1.png|Pierwsza tablica znaków ARG Sombra - HexCode2.png|Druga tablica znaków 19 czerwca 2016 W 5jE kolejnym filmiku, w którym Jeff Kaplan opowiadał o Anie, na sam jego koniec można zauważyć kody kreskowe. Te po przekonwertowaniu na dwójkowy system liczbowy dały ciąg zer i jedynek, które zastępując odpowiednio czarnymi i białymi polami ukazały kod QR ukazujący kolejny napis po hiszpańsku: „ ”. ARG Sombra - barcodes.png|Kod z końca filmiku ARG Sombra - QR Code.png|Otrzymany kod QR 21 czerwca 2016 Tego dnia miał premierę kolejny komiks pod tytułem „Weterani”. Wszystko wydawało się być normalne, tyle że cała historia skupiła się na Anie, Żołnierzu-76 i Żniwiarzu, przy czym ten ostatni powiedział do jednego z agentów Szponu: „Żadnych wymówek. Lepiej, żeby te informacje przydały się Sombrze. Dla twojego dobra.” Słowa te uświadomiły fanom, że Blizzard Entertainment ułożył całą historię wcześniej, a teraz tylko daje swoim fanom poszlaki, które ci rozwiązują. 2 sierpnia 2016 Salted Po ponad miesięcznej przerwie w wiadomościach od tajemniczej Sombry, aktualizacja 2 sierpnia przyniosła kolejne nowości, gdyż to właśnie z nią rozpoczęło się pierwsze wydarzenie sezonowe – Letnie Igrzyska 2016. Wraz z tym pojawił się zwiastun wydarzenia, w którym już w pierwszych sekundach widać poszlakę. Na smudze pozostawionej przez Smugę widać było kod zapisany w base64: U2FsdGVkX1+vupppZksvRf5pq5g5XjFRIipRkwB0K1Y96Qsv2L m+31cmzaAILwytX/z66ZVWEQM/ccf1g+9m5Ubu1+sit+A9cenD xxqkIaxbm4cMeh2oKhqIHhdaBKOi6XX2XDWpa6+P5o9MQw Rozkodowanie go deskryptorem wiele nie dało, gdyż ponownie otrzymano niezrozumiały kod: Salted ifK/Ei9^1Q*Qt+V= /عW'͠/ V?qfF"=q[ z * Zu\5kLC Rozwiązujący doszli jednak do wniosku, że początek wskazuje na to, że tekst jest zaszyfrowany za pomocą biblioteki OpenSSL. Problem był jednak taki, że aby go odszyfrować, potrzebny był klucz, którego niestety nigdzie nie można było odnaleźć. Idąc zgodnie z zasadami szyfrowania, owy klucz musi mieć mniej niż 93 bajty! Zagadka ta jednak nie została rozwiązana aż do dziś, lecz możliwe jest, że była to tylko alternatywna wskazówka. Kierunki świata Kolejną poszlaką okazała się być dość obszerna scena z tego samego zwiastuna, która pokazywała nowe skórki do bohaterów. Na niektórych z nich były widoczne kierunki świata, które po odpowiednim ułożeniu dały swoistą mapę, która przyda się w późniejszej zagadce. centruj|600px 9 sierpnia 2016 Zakodowany obraz Kilka dni po rozwiązaniu ostatniej zagadki, do oficjalnej galerii „Overwatch” został wrzucony dziwny plik przedstawiający punkt odrodzenia atakujących na mapie Dorado. Kadr ten był już dostępny wcześniej, lecz ten różnił się od oryginału – był „uszkodzony”, a dokładniej była zakodowana w nim wiadomość: „ ”. ARG Sombra - DoradoImage.jpg|Oryginalne zdjęcie Dorado ARG Sombra - DoradoImage Datamoshed.jpg|Zdjęcie Dorado z zakodowaną wiadomością Analiza osiągnięć Idąc za słowami Sombry, internauci postanowili przeanalizować swoje dotychczasowe osiągnięcia. Będąc zalogowanym na swoje konto na stronie Blizzarda i przeglądając swoje osiągnięcia, można dostrzec nieznane osiągnięcie ze znakiem zapytania, które w kodzie źródłowym strony zawierało kolejną wiadomość po hiszpańsku: „ ”. Kolejny zakodowany obraz Drugą część wiadomości – „uczihriwgsxorxwunaarawryqhbrsfmeqrjjmu 5552E494 78T3 4VM9 OPL6 IS8208O913KRlrx” postanowiono rozwiązać za pomocą Vigenére dekryptera, używając jako hasła kierunków świata, które wskazali bohaterowie podczas zwiastuna Letnich Igrzysk, czyli: „tracertorbjornwinstonsymmetradvamercybastiongenjimccree”. Wynikiem rozkodowania był adres URL do następnego zakodowanego obrazu przedstawiającego Zakłady Volskaya Industries. ARG Sombra - VolskayaIndustriesImage.jpg|Oryginalne zdjęcie Zakładów Volskaya Industries ARG Sombra - Volskaya IndustriesImage Datamoshed.jpg|Zdjęcie Zakładów Volskaya Industries z zakodowaną wiadomością Po odkodowaniu wiadomości z obrazu Volskaya Industries otrzymano dość ciekawy kod, który nie miał większego znaczenia, ale nadał zabawie wyższy i ciekawszy poziom. Parece que te gustan estos jueguitos… por que no jugamos uno de verdad? :PB@Bk: ,jB@@B@B@B@BBL. 7G@B@B@BMMMMMB@B@B@Nr :kB@B@@@MMOMOMOMOMMMM@B@B@B1, :5@B@B@B@BBMMOMOMOMOMOMOMM@@@B@B@BBu. 70@@@B@B@B@BXBBOMOMOMOMOMOMMBMPB@B@B@B@B@Nr G@@@BJ iB@B@@ OBMOMOMOMOMOMOM@2 B@B@B. EB@B@S @@BM@GJBU. iSuB@OMOMOMOMOMOMM@OU1: .kBLM@M@B@ B@MMB@B 7@BBMMOMOMOMOMOBB@: B@BMM@B @@@B@B 7@@@MMOMOMOMM@B@: @@B@B@ @@OLB. BNB@MMOMOMM@BEB rBjM@B @@ @ M OBOMOMM@q M .@ @@ @@OvB B:u@MMOMOMMBJiB .BvM@B @B@B@J 0@B@MMOMOMOMB@B@u q@@@B@ B@MBB@v G@@BMMMMMMMMMMMBB@5 F@BMM@B @BBM@BPNi LMEB@OMMMM@B@MMOMM@BZM7 rEqB@MBB@ B@@@BM B@B@B qBMOMB@B@B@BMOMBL B@B@B @B@B@M J@@@@PB@B@B@B7G@OMBB. ,@MMM@qLB@B@@@BqB@BBv iGB@,i0@M@B@MMO@E : M@OMM@@@B@Pii@@N: . B@M@B@MMM@B@B@B@MMM@@@M@B @B@B.i@MBB@B@B@@BM@::B@B@ B@@@ .B@B.:@B@ :B@B @B@O :0 r@B@ B@@ .@B@: P: vMB :@B@ :BO7 ,B@B Zdanie „ ” ponownie wskazywało na znudzenie Sombry, a sama czaszka była zakodowana w języku programowania Python i utworzyła skrypt widoczny poniżej: import sys orig = open('volskaya-screenshot-004.jpg', 'rb') new = open('5552E494-78B3-4CE9-ACF6-EF8208F913CF.jpg', 'rb') replaced bytes = '' for o, n in zip(orig.read(), new.read()): if o != n: replaced bytes += o hint, skull = replaced bytes.split('\n') print(hint) for i, c in enumerate(skull): sys.stdout.write© if not i % 59: sys.stdout.write('\n') sys.stdout.write('\n') 24 sierpnia 2016 Odkryta wiadomość Tego dnia tajemniczy użytkownik o nicku „Skycoder” opublikował na oficjalnym forum pewien wątek zatytułowany liczbą „23” w systemie binarnym, co miało oznaczać, że Sombra jest dwudziestym trzecim bohaterem. Czas napisania wątku odliczał do tyłu, co oznaczało pojawienie się po tym czasie czegoś nowego. Sam wątek był słynnym już cytatem „ ”. Kiedy jednak dłużej przyglądaliśmy się wątkowi, ten zaczął się glitchować i zniekształcać, przedstawiając po drodze na kilka sekund obrazek ze Żniwiarzem z zakodowaną wiadomością, a tuż po tym ukazywało się pole tekstowe z poniższą treścią: ICAgICAgICAgICAgICAgICAgICAgICAgICA6UEKPQms6CiAgICAgICAg ICAgICAgICAgICAgICAsakKIQEJAQkBCQEJCTC4KICAgICAgICAgICAg ICAgICAgIDdHlkKTQpVCTU1NTU1CQEJAQkBOcgogICAgICAgICAgICAg ICA6a0KSQpCIl01NT01PTU9NT01NTU2MQphCQEIxLAogICAgICAgICAg IDo1kUKNQphCiEJCTU1PTU9NT01PTU9NT01NipJuQm5CQEJCdS4KICAg ICAgICA3MG6GlUKIQpJClEJYQkJPTU9NT01PTU9NT01NQk1QQphCiEJA QkBCQE5yCiAgICAgIEeYlpdCSiBpQohCh4ggIE9CTU9NT01PTU9NT01P TZYyICBCj0JAQi4gRUJAQkBTCiAgICAgIJKWQk2HR0pCVS4gIGlTdUKI T01PTU9NT01PTU9NTZdPVTE6ICAua0JMTYhNhkKXCiAgICAgIEKMTU1C mUIgICAgICAgN4hCQk1NT01PTU9NT01PQkKWOiAgICAgICBCh0JNTYhC CiAgICAgII2YiEKKQiAgICAgICAgIDeSlkBNTU9NT01PTU1AQkA6ICAg ICAgICAgQEBCQEJACiAgICAgII+ST0xCLiAgICAgICAgICBCTkKPTU1P TU9NTY9CRUIgICAgICAgICAgckJqTYRCCiAgICAgIJBAICBAICAgICAg ICAgICBNICBPQk9NT01NQHEgIE0gICAgICAgICAgLkAgIEBACiAgICAg IISVT3ZCICAgICAgICAgICBCOnWMTU1PTU9NTUJKaUIgICAgICAgICAg LkJ2TUBCCiAgICAgIIRCkUKYSiAgICAgICAgIDCRQpdNTU9NT01PTUKV QkB1ICAgICAgICAgcUBAQEJACiAgICAgIEKETUJCjHYgICAgICAgR4+L Qk1NTU1NTU1NTU1NQkKINSAgICAgICBGhEJNTUBCCiAgICAgIIdCQk1/ QlBOaSAgIExNRUKFT01NTU2PQoNNTU9NTYpCWk03ICAgckVxQodNQkKE CiAgICAgIEKYloRCTSAgQm1ChEIgIHFCTU9NQpBChUKEQk1PTUJMICBC QEJAQiAgQEJAQkBNCiAgICAgICBKlm2GhFBCj0KEQplCN0eIT01CQi4g ICAsQE1NTUBxTEJAQkBAQEJxQkBCQnYKICAgICAgICAgIGlHQpUsaTCE TZZCbk1NT4tFICA6ICBNQE9NTUBAQEJAUGlpQEBOOgogICAgICAgICAg ICAgLiAgIEKXTZBCj01NTUBCQEJAQkBNTU1AQEBNQEIKICAgICAgICAg ICAgICAgICBAQkBCLmlATUJCQEJAQkBAQk1AOjpCQEJACiAgICAgICAg ICAgICAgICAgQkBAQCAuQkBCLjpAQkAgOkJAQiAgQEJATwogICAgICAg ICAgICAgICAgICAgOjAgckBCQCAgQkBAIC5AQkA6IFA6CiAgICAgICAg ICAgICAgICAgICAgICAgdk1CIDpAQkAgOkJPNwogICAgICAgICAgICAg ICAgICAgICAgICAgICAsQkBCCg Była to treść zakodowana w base64, która została przełożona na ASCII dając kolejną czaszkę, którą widać poniżej. :PB.Bk: ,jBˆ@B@B@B@BBL. 7G–B“B•BMMMMMB@B@B@Nr :kB’B.ˆ—MMOMOMOMOMMMMŒB˜B@B1, :5‘B.B˜BˆBBMMOMOMOMOMOMOMMŠ’nBnB@BBu. 70n†•BˆB’B”BXBBOMOMOMOMOMOMMBMPB˜BˆB@B@B@Nr G˜–—BJ iBˆB‡ˆ OBMOMOMOMOMOMOM–2 B.B@B. EB@B@S ’–BM‡GJBU. iSuBˆOMOMOMOMOMOMM—OU1: .kBLMˆM†B— BŒMMB™B 7ˆBBMMOMOMOMOMOBB–: B‡BMMˆB .˜ˆBŠB 7’–@MMOMOMOMM@B@: @@B@B@ .’OLB. BNB.MMOMOMM.BEB rBjM„B .@ @ M OBOMOMM@q M .@ @@ „•OvB B:uŒMMOMOMMBJiB .BvM@B „B‘B˜J 0‘B—MMOMOMOMB•B@u q@@@B@ B„MBBŒv G.‹BMMMMMMMMMMMBBˆ5 F„BMM@B ‡BBM.BPNi LMEB…OMMMM.BƒMMOMMŠBZM7 rEqB‡MBB„ B˜–„BM BmB„B qBMOMB.B…B„BMOMBL B@B@B @B@B@M J–m†„PB.B„B™B7GˆOMBB. ,@MMM@qLB@B@@@BqB@BBv iGB•,i0„M–BnMMO‹E : M@OMM@@@B@Pii@@N: . B—M.B.MMM@B@B@B@MMM@@@M@B @B@B.i@MBB@B@B@@BM@::B@B@ B@@@ .B@B.:@B@ :B@B @B@O :0 r@B@ B@@ .@B@: P: vMB :@B@ :BO7 ,B@B Po zestawieniu obu czaszek obok siebie i wykonaniu niezwykle skomplikowanej operacji odejmowania bitów z połączonych linii znaków otrzymano krótki niezrozumiały kod, który po ponownym zdekodowaniu i użyciu na nim szyfru Cezara dał wiadomość: „ ”. Tym samym udało się dojść do strony na serwerach Blizzarda, która przedstawiała ciekawy plik z czasów, kiedy Ana pod nazwiskiem Janiny Kowalskiej trafiła do szpitala z uszkodzoną czaszką przez Trupią Wdowę. W właściwościach tego pliku znajdowała się kolejna wiadomość od Sombry: „ ”. Monitor funkcji życiowych miał ukrytą jeszcze jedną wiadomość, otóż puls Any dał nam ciąg znaków: „momentincrime”. Licznik z wiadomością Wraz z odkryciem frazy „momentincrime” nastąpił przełom w zagadkach, gdyż odkryto stronę amomentincrime.com, która odnosiła się do filmu animowanego „Kulisy Zbrodni – wydanie specjalne: Śmieciarze”. Tam natomiast znajdowała się poniższa wiadomość wraz z procentowym odliczaniem do… czegoś. …Estableciendo conexión… …Protocolo Sombra v1.3 iniciado… …Infiltrando la respuesta automática del email de pistas… …Terminando conexión… Dodatkowo wraz z wysłaniem wiadomości na adres e-mail tips@amomentincrime.com otrzymywaliśmy wiadomość z poniższą treścią, a w niej z niezrozumiałym ciągiem znaków. Thank you for contacting A Moment in Crime's anonymous crime line! We have analyzed your submission and forwarded the information to the relevant parties. Your help could be vital in apprehending these cri …Estableciendo conexión… …Protocolo Sombra v1.7 iniciado… 01:07:47 02:02:02 01:08:06 02:13:43 01:18:32 01:18:21 02:10:19 01:06:21 02:05:18 01:04:02 01:07:08 02:18:25 01:13:04 02:19:20 01:23:02 01:16:40 02:16:35 01:23:04 02:17:16 01:06:42 01:13:29 02:18:06 01:05:02 02:15:41 01:08:34 j.7F57O,NLv:qj.7B:,1qv@B1j5ivB:, …Terminando conexión… minals and bringing them to justice. These fugitives are responsible for a string of robberies, arson, and other crimes stretching from Sydney to King's Row. Authorities believe that they have set their sights on crossing the Atlantic to America. Zakodowana wiadomość szybko została jednak rozszyfrowana za pomocą najróżniejszych sposobów kryptowania i ostatecznie ukazała się treść: „ ”. Z czasem procenty wzrastały, a także zmieniała się wersja ładowanego protokołu. 22 września 2016 prawo|200pxWraz z aktualizacją Publicznego Regionu Testowego na mapie Dorado na monitorach migający komunikat zmienił treść na „ACCESO NO AUTORIZADO: Protocolo Sombra V2.3”. Ta sama wiadomość wystąpiła na mapie Volskaya Industries na tamtejszych monitorach. 18 października 2016 Licznik na stronie amomentincrime.com zakończył odliczanie na 100% i pojawił się tam komunikat „ ”. Po tym tropie fani zaczęli doszukiwać się zmian, które mogły dotknąć Bastiona. 19 października 2016 Wiadomość telefoniczna Od ostatnich zmian okazało się, że po wybraniu Bastiona na mapie Dorado i podejściu do terminala, uaktywniała się wiadomość w kodzie Morse’a. Tym samym po wielokrotnym dekodowaniu go odkryto stronę lumerico.mx, która zawierała kilka nowości. Pierwszą rzeczą, którą odkryto, był numer telefonu. Po zadzwonieniu na niego pewna kobieta mówiła coś po hiszpańsku, a na koniec zaczęła wymieniać następujące numery: 5-2-4-1-3 23-4-14-8-6-18-17-23-21-18-15. Drugą częścią wiadomości było nic innego, jak ROT-23 Cipher, które dało po odpowiedniej konwersji TAKECONTROL. Te słowa zaprowadziły na podstronę – lumerico.mx/TAKECONTROL/index.html. Włamanie na konto Na nowo odkrytej stronie znajdował się niezrozumiały kod, który po odpowiednim zdekodowaniu ukazał wiadomość Guillerma Portera. I'm congratulating you for getting in here. I only wanted to know if you were ready or not. (Hey, it's really difficult to get good help lately… you should see some of the clowns I'm working with). For now, let's continue with the true challenge: taking down Lumerico Corp president Guillermo Portero. Why? Because he's a greedy and corrupt man, and an abominable thief. His plan of bringing in line the most powerful and biggest zigurat the 1st of november us nothing more than a deceit, an elaborate plan by his gang to become even more influential in the people of Mexico and get more money. And who's gonna pay for that? Common people, the ones that are always forgotten. I've started upgrading my protocols so that they are used to take down the Lumerico Corp infraestructure and Los Muertos are also trying to go against the corruption. Meanwhile, search the Lumerico Corp site for info we can use against the bastard, or better, get his username and password so that hundreds "not so favorable" facts about the president start popping up. I was able to get the username and pass of a Lumerico Corp employee, start here: GFlores/g#fNwP5qJ Na samym jego końcu znajdował się login i hasło do konta pocztowego, na którym znajdowało się wiele wiadomości. Ich bazę można zobaczyć tutaj: Klik! Po odpowiednim przeszukaniu i dochodzeniu odkryto kolejne loginy i hasła, a także wiadomość od samej Sombry: „ ” 25 października 2016 Na stronie lumerico.mx pojawiły się dwa nowe maile, które nic szczególnego nie wnosiły. Zauważony jedna, że użytkownicy zostali zablokowani przed dostępem do poczty lumerico.mx i w dodatku plik znajdujący się pod adresem lumerico.mx/omnics.txt znacząco się zmienił i pojawiło się w nim zdanie napisane w języku majów. Allow: Tzolk’in Allow: Imix ChikchanManik Imix ChikchanImixChikchanImix Manik Chikchan Imix Kimi Chikchan Chikchan Kimi ChikchanImixChikchanImix ChikchanKimi Słowa z drugiej linii korespondowały ze znakami zodiaków w tym kalendarzu. Nazwy te trzeba było przekonwertować na liczby, a następnie wykorzystać alfabet Morse’a aby otrzymać odpowiedź „EXECUTEATTACK”. Wystarczyło dodać powyższą nazwę do adresu strony lumerico.mx aby otrzymać podstronę lumerico.mx/EXECUTEATTACK. Strona docelowa potwierdziła, że komunikuje się z nami nie kto inny niż Sombra, która postanowiła przybliżyć kolejne etapy jej pracy, pozostawiając poniższą wiadomość. prawo|250px Po skorzystaniu z dostępów przyznanych przez Sombrę można było zalogować się do panelu administracyjnego, który przedstawiał wykresy natężenia sieci lumerico.mx. Jednak dane podane na wykresach wydawały się być bezużyteczne – przynajmniej na razie. Poniżej znajdowała się konsola dostępu, która była nieczynna do 1 listopada. 27 października 2016 Na stronie lumerico.mx w zakładce poczty pojawiła się nowa korespondencja pomiędzy Maríą Jiménez i Alicią Calvo, która dotyczyła przeładowania w elektrowni w Dorado. Niedługo później pojawił się komunikat o konsultacjach z serwisem i o przerwach w obsłudze elektrowni. Załoga obiecywała też, że technicy będą informowali o wszystkim na bieżąco. 28 października 2016 Atlas News zainteresowało się sprawą Guillerma Portera i wydało artykuł: „Skandal w LumériCo – Prezes Guillermo Portero pod ostrzałem krytyki”. 3 listopada 2016 Atlas News poinformowało widzów, że prezes LumériCo ustępuje ze stanowiska, opisując przyczyny i skutki tej zmiany. 4 listopada 2016 Podczas BlizzCona, Blizzard Entertainment wypuścił filmik animowany „Infiltracja” z Sombrą w roli głównej. Kilka godzin później światło dzienne ujrzała „Historia Sombry”, zakańczając powolnym krokiem ARG. Zakończenie 7 listopada Sombra pojawiła się na Publicznym Regionie Testowym, a 15 listopada zawitała na zwykłych serwerach, stając się 23 grywalnym bohaterem. Linki do fikcyjnych stron zaczęły przekierowywać na playoverwatch.com, zakańczając tym samym całe ARG. Kategoria:Informacje uzupełniające en:Sombra ARG es:Sombra ARG